The present invention generally relates to a terminal device coupled to a host computer, such as a laser beam printer. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved arrangement of electrical elements of the terminal device.
Recently, an electrophotographic apparatus such as a laser beam printer serves as a terminal device of a host computer. Such a laser beam printer system having a laser beam printer and a host computer is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 61-129656 and 63-43164, for example. The terminal device disclosed in these Japanese applications has an electrical element accommodating portion provided on a bottom of the terminal device. An engine board on which a print engine is mounted, a controller board on which a controller is mounted and a power supply unit are accommodated in the electrical element accommodating portion. When replacing an electrical element with a new one or repairing the terminal device, the terminal device is turned upside down. If the terminal device is of a large size or coupled to the host computer, the operation of turning it upside down is very troublesome.